<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Céu Em 3 by fami2d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649204">Céu Em 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fami2d/pseuds/fami2d'>fami2d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trisal, sarchengsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fami2d/pseuds/fami2d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Merda.<br/>Os três pensaram, mas só Henry (que nem estava de todo acostumado com o Pig morrendo) teve palavras para descrever a situação em que eles estavam.<br/>— Merda dupla — Blue concordou, colocando os pés contra o painel, já acostumada com o Pig morrendo.<br/>— Merda tripla — Gansey, o dono do Pig, puxou a alavanca que abria o capô do carro e saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morte, passagem e Cheng dirigindo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY HEY HEY<br/>primeira vez que eu posto aqui e é também a primeira ficzinha de trc, estou contente<br/>enfins, buenas lecturas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPÍTULO 1: Uno</p><p> </p><p>Da Virgínia Ocidental ao México</p><p> </p><p>Dia 5: A morte em Laredo, Texas</p><p> </p><p>- Merda.</p><p>Os três pensaram, mas só Henry (que nem estava de todo acostumado com o Pig morrendo) teve palavras para descrever a situação em que eles estavam.</p><p>- Merda dupla - Blue concordou, colocando os pés contra o painel, já acostumada com o Pig morrendo.</p><p>- Merda tripla - Gansey, o dono do Pig, puxou a alavanca que abria o capô do carro e saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Porém, assim que ele se posicionou na frente do carro, lembrou-se de uma informação importante: aquele não era o Pig, não era seu carro. Por mais que fosse idêntico ao seu, não era o original. O camaro 1973 estragado à sua frente era o Pig II, um presente que seu amigo dera para Blue.</p><p>Apenas Ronan poderia dar um presente assim: carro sem motor, mas que estraga do mesmo jeito.</p><p>Cheng colocou a cabeça para fora do carro, pela janela:</p><p>- Como você fazia 'pro seu carro voltar a funcionar? - perguntou.</p><p>Na verdade, ele queria pedir para Gansey pegar um moletom na mala verde, mas achou arriscado demais.</p><p>- Eu ligava para o Adam e contava o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>- Boa, diz 'pra ele que a corrente dentada da mala do Henry estragou - Blue também colocou a cabeça para fora.</p><p>Assim que Cheng percebera que o carro tinha dois porta-malas (graças à falta de qualquer engenhoca mecânica), apropriou-se de um inteiro. Ele tinha muitas coisas essenciais. Então, no lugar do motor estavam todos os tesouros que ele jurava serem essenciais à viagem - e ele estava mesmo esperando o momento que um dos dois iria pedir por seu pequeno kit de sobrevivência na floresta.</p><p>Secretamente, Blue estava culpando Cheng pelo estrago. O Pig era teimoso e não gostava muito de fazer paradas desnecessárias - e eles não teriam parado no Walmart se o energético não tivesse acabado. Além disso, Henry entulhou ainda mais o carro com comida e doce esquisito e outro step. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que não era culpa dele: o Pig II iria parar de funcionar quando fosse menos conveniente e iria voltar quando quisesse. Essa era a regra.</p><p>- Chamei um guincho - Gansey avisou ao entrar novamente no carro. - Cheng, pode encontrar um lugar para dormirmos?</p><p>Ele acenou e logo tirou o celular do bolso. Achar lugares baratos para dormir era uma das tarefas específicas de Henry, como ser responsável por verificar se o motorista não ia ficar entediado e acabar caindo no sono (e era bom nisso, o assunto nunca morria). Além disso, havia roubado uma tarefa de Blue: distribuir os lanches. A garota falhou miseravelmente nos primeiros dias e foi fácil para Cheng convencê-la de que três jovens adultos não sobreviveriam por sabe-se-lá quantos dias à base de chá e iogurte.</p><p>- Achei um lugar há duas quadras daqui - ele era eficiente.</p><p>Essa era uma das características que Gansey não esperava dele e que era extremamente útil numa viagem. Henry encontrava lugares do agrado de todos: baratos para Blue, perto da rodovia para Gansey e confortáveis para si mesmo.</p><p>O que ele não era tão bom em fazer era guiá-los. Após encontrar o local, ele passava o celular imediatamente para Blue - ela, pelo menos, sabia a diferença entre direita e esquerda. E também era ótima com matemática. Eles não precisavam gastar com gasolina, mas a comida ainda era dividida então, na maioria das vezes que eles paravam para abastecer o Pig II com lanchinhos, Blue tirava boa parte das bobagens que Cheng colocava no carrinho ou as trocava por produtos mais baratos.</p><p>Gansey era quem resolvia problemas: se eles não podiam passar por algum lugar ou se fossem inconvenientemente parados por policiais, ele era o homem que tirava os óculos escuros e saía do carro com um sorriso. Também era muito bom em conseguir favores nos hotéis; mas precisava da ajuda de Henry na hora de pedir um quarto (enquanto Blue estacionava o carro do jeitinho demorado que só ela conseguia fazer).</p><p>Daquela vez, Blue guiou o guincho até um complexo de suítes cor creme - quase beira de estrada, bem como Gansey gostava.</p><p>Blue ficou de ajudar a colocar o carro em uma vaga. O cara do guincho perguntou se eles iam precisar de um mecânico, mas ela garantiu que estaria tudo certo pela manhã.</p><p>- Pedimos um só quarto - Cheng avisou quando Blue se juntou a eles na recepção.</p><p>Gansey confirmou, receoso. Ambos sabiam que ela gostaria de gastar menos - afinal "meu dinheiro não é capim e, se fosse por mim, eu dormiria no Pig II" era quase seu lema - mas não tinham certeza se ela iria se sentir confortável em dormir no mesmo quarto que eles.</p><p>Encararam-na.</p><p>Ela colocou no chão as duas mochilas que segurava (ambas de Henry, mas Gansey também guardava algumas coisas lá) e uma sacola de pano sua.</p><p>- Finalmente usaram a cabeça pra alguma coisa diferente de desfilar penteados caros.</p><p>Os três sorriram - e Cheng conferiu seu penteado caro em um espelho no saguão - a proposta havia sido aprovada com sucesso.</p><p>De todos os finais que Blue poderia imaginar para si, aquele era definitivamente o menos provável. Não porque era uma viagem incrível num carro mágico, mas porque eram dois garotos corvos consigo.</p><p>Pensando um pouco sobre isso, ela vagamente podia se lembrar de suas próprias regras em relação aos garotos corvos, os intocáveis estudantes ricos da Aglionby. O discurso girava em torno de, basicamente, filhotes de berço de ouro que gastavam dinheiro adoidado - ou alguma coisa assim.</p><p>Bem, talvez não naqueles casos específicos. Ela se lembrava muito melhor do dia no ponto de ônibus quando dois carros caros se aproximaram, sendo dirigidos por dois garotos com sorrisos igualmente caros. Naquele dia, Blue soube que já estava bem longe de poder negar que sua vida era repleta de garotos corvos.</p><p>Mas, mesmo assim, era inacreditável se ver em uma viagem com eles. E ainda mais inacreditável escutar a conversa que eles estavam tendo no banheiro:</p><p>- Me empresta sua espuma de barbear, a minha acabou - Cheng pediu.</p><p>- Eu estava usando a sua - Gansey falou com dificuldade, estava escovando os dentes.</p><p>Blue escutou o barulho de algo acertando Gansey.</p><p>- Filho de uma federalista - Cheng xingou enquanto saia do banheiro. - Agora como vou aproveitar uma boa noite de sono com meu cobertor macio se minhas pernas estão nessa situação.</p><p>Blue analisou:</p><p>- Sem drama, Cheng. A sua situação está ótima!</p><p>- Vocês dois nunca saberão a maravilha que é dormir com a perna depilada.</p><p>Gansey, encarando as costas de Henry pelo espelho, ponderou. Blue deu de ombros.</p><p>Ao que Gansey saiu do banheiro, eles sabiam que não havia muita coisa para fazer ali além de dormirem. A televisão não existia e não é como se Henry fosse compartilhar a história completa de todas as 10 trends do Twitter.</p><p>Eles começaram a arrumar os sacos de dormir - afinal, havia apenas uma cama e nenhum privilégio -, mas algo no ambiente estava pedindo para continuarem acordados. Não era algo no quarto (definitivamente não era o guarda roupas mofado), era algo neles.</p><p>Blue estava sentindo a mesma ansiedade que sentira quando estacionou o Pig II na frente da casa de Cheng. A sensação de "está começando" misturada com "eu conheço esse sentimento". Era isso, ela estava em êxtase e não poderia deixar isso passar.</p><p>- E se a gente fizesse uma cabana?</p><p>Eles poderiam ter montado a barraca de casal dentro do quarto, claro, mas usar lençóis para fazer um pequeno teto dava um toque especial. Os garotos corvos com certeza não estavam acostumados a festas do pijama, muito menos às que aconteciam na Rua Fox, 300; mas mesmo assim formavam uma boa equipe de montagem.</p><p>Gansey desceu novamente à recepção, a fim de pedir, por gentileza, um suprimento um pouco maior de travesseiros e alguns prendedores de roupas.</p><p>- Acho que nunca alguém me olhou tão torto - ele disse ao retornar ao quarto com três travesseiros debaixo de cada braço, prendedores nos bolsos e um abajur de chão na mão. - Alguma coisa com os prendedores deixou todo mundo meio desconfortável.</p><p>Àquela altura, Blue e Cheng já haviam arrumado boa parte do quarto. O lençol extra ficou seguro pelas portas do pequeno guarda roupa de madeira clara, pelo abajur amarelado e pelo colchão da cama única do quarto; Gansey jogou os travesseiros lá dentro e verificou se o lençol-teto estava bem preso; Cheng foi buscar seu outro cobertor de microfibra. Era exatamente como deveria ser: um lugarzinho pequeno abrigando sacos de dormir e jovens alegres.</p><p>Gansey e Henry entraram juntos na cabana. Blue estava afofando os travesseiros, decidindo para que lado poderiam dormir. Ela sabia que não poderia servir de parâmetro para medir conforto porque para uma pessoa com pouco mais de 1,50m qualquer cantinho é confortável.</p><p>Sentaram-se em uma roda. O diário e os celulares no meio dela. Blue observou se esforçar para explicar suas dúvidas sobre as últimas passagens que havia lido e isso, por si só, seria assunto para a noite toda. Vez ou outra, Gansey se aproximava para mostrar algo e, muitas vezes, Henry tentava se levantar para mostrar o quão surpreso estava.</p><p>Blue admirava a forma como ele estava emanando energia ali, tarde da noite e logo após o carro enguiçar.</p><p>(admirava porque não percebera que ela mesma estava assim)</p><p>- Mas se Cabeswater atendia suas expectativas, porque você não pediu para achar o cara morto assim que percebeu que podia?</p><p>- Acho que eu não acreditava nisso tanto assim - Gansey deu de ombros, passando a página para mostrar um desenho, o triângulo. - Às vezes, eu acho, que a resposta certa só aparece no momento certo, entende? Se eu fizesse aquilo tão cedo, não encontraria coisa alguma.</p><p>Blue concordou, esparramada entre eles, buscando o máximo de contato com o edredom de microfibra de Henry.</p><p>- E vocês não vão acreditar! - Cheng dizia sempre que se lembrava de alguma passagem muito absurda, sem se dar conta de que Gansey havia escrito tudo aquilo e, sim, ele iria acreditar. - A Blue cuspiu nos sapatos caros do Dick!</p><p>- Você escreveu isso mesmo? - Blue levantou-se para encarar Gansey, que só riu.</p><p>- Claro, fez parte da busca! - Gansey se defendeu. - Eu precisava registrar.</p><p>- Você precisava ter deixado aqueles mocassins lá mesmo.</p><p>- Ouve a garota, Dick.</p><p>- Vocês dois não vão conseguir nada desse jeito - ele riu. - E saibam que eu trouxe exclusivamente camisas polo para essa viagem.</p><p>- Ótimo, agora falta colocar as fotos da viagem numa apresentação de Power Point e reunir a família p'ra mostrar sua coleção de polo.</p><p>- E ele ainda vai colocar as referências no último slide!</p><p>Gansey abriu a boca para rebater, mas não conseguiu achar qualquer argumento.</p><p>- Sarcheng 1, Gansey 0.</p><p>Eles até tentaram dormir, mas não dava, de verdade. Mesmo quando cada um estava virado para seu lado, o assunto surgia.</p><p>- Vocês dois só ligam para aparência, polos são muito confortáveis.</p><p>E Henry se virava para rebater e chamava Blue para ser uma juíza um tanto suspeita.. É difícil dormir quando seu rosto dói de tanto rir, acredite em mim.</p><p> </p><p>°°°</p><p>Sobre o dia 1: Duas passagens por Huntington, Virgínia Ocidental</p><p>- Lembra quando a gente voltou para Henrietta depois de umas duas horas de viagem por causa disso? - Blue perguntou, referindo-se ao diário.</p><p>- E é por isso, Jane, que eu ia deixar o Cheng como legatário do diário - Gansey brincou.</p><p>- Me sinto honrado, mas por favor nunca mais vamos falar do seu testamento porque eu sou muito sensível pra isso.</p><p>Essa era uma boa palavra para definir Henry quanto ao tópico: sensível. Ele parecia sentir cada momento que Gansey contava e, com o tempo, ele parou de falar de reis galeses mortos e passou a falar de si mesmo, de sua vida, de sua jornada. E Cheng se surpreendia a cada descoberta, a cada reviravolta, a cada nota de rodapé.</p><p>Era muito fácil para Gansey notar a postura de Henry e notar sua mudança diante dele. Isso porque as coisas eram surpreendentemente transparentes e simples. Cheng se importava com o passado, sentia ele, e, inevitavelmente, fazia parte do presente.</p><p>Sensível. Ele não sabia quando falar ou parar de falar, mas sabia quando ouvir e como ouvir.</p><p>- Mas eu mereço o diário tanto quanto ele! - Blue protestou pelo simples gosto de protestar, afinal, o que ela não tinha lido ela tinha vivido.</p><p>- Claro, chamando O Diário de "isso".</p><p>Ela riu. Desprezar o diário era quase a mesma coisa que xingar o Pig, praticamente um pecado capital que poderia muito bem tirar a pessoa da lista de contatos de Dick III.</p><p>Gansey tentou voltar ao assunto anterior ao seu testamento:</p><p>- Em minha defesa, eu falei para vocês ficarem jogando mini golf no Camden. Assim, não teriam que voltar comigo à Henrietta para buscar o diário.</p><p>- E eu lá tenho cara de burguesa?</p><p>- E eu lá tenho cara de idoso?</p><p>- Gansey, você é tão velho e rico que me dá coceira.</p><p>- Velho, rico e branco.</p><p>Gansey sorriu. Ele nunca venceria aquela discussão - e nem queria. Ele só gostava de ver os dois sorrindo, apenas isso. Era o que tinha em mente quando planejou a viagem. Ele já havia estado na América do Sul, mas não em uma viagem de carro, não com seus amigos.</p><p>Não com Blue e Cheng.</p><p>Blue e Cheng.</p><p>Eles negariam até o fim dos tempos, mas eram parecidos. Tanto nas posições políticas que defendiam com unhas e dentes quanto em pequenos detalhes que só um observador muito atento poderia tomar nota. E, obviamente, esse observador era Gansey, que de canto de olho conseguia ver como ambos cruzavam as pernas sobre o banco do carro, como checavam o próprio reflexo no espelho do carro antes de começar a dirigir, como conseguiam ler Gansey com apenas um olhar.</p><p>Sobre a questão do espelho, necessário explicar: Cheng verificava se seu cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado, como de costume; ele parecia estar constantemente em um clipe de adolescentes na praia enquanto dirigia. Mas o objetivo de Blue era parecer fodona; ela queria compensar a pouca estatura com uma cara de quem te quebraria sua cara e seu coração ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Todos esses pequenos detalhes foram considerados por Gansey enquanto planejava seu ano sabático. E pensando nisso:</p><p>- Vocês lembram como está nosso planejamento? - Gansey perguntou ao notar que a folha com os detalhes estava no meio do diário que Cheng carregava consigo para todo canto.</p><p>- Eu já decorei ele! - Blue falou em tom de protesto, mas ela gostava da sensação de certeza que Gansey passava.</p><p>- Impossível não decorar!</p><p>- São oitenta e uma horas de viagem até a cidade do Panamá - ela falou exatamente a primeira frase da folha que ainda estava dentro do diário.</p><p>- E depois disso nem Deus sabe porque o Google não fala de como atravessar aquilo de carro e chegar à Venezuela.</p><p>- Nós temos um plano B?</p><p>- Acho que Dick mencionou Machu Picchu na festa da toga.</p><p>- Dá menos de três dias, viajando direto. - Gansey disse apenas por dizer. Eles iriam à Venezuela. Ele faria de tudo para que chegassem ao destino que Blue e Cheng queriam.</p><p>Ele sabia que ambos estariam bem qualquer fosse o plano, mas precisava fazer tudo sair perfeito. Era necessário porque... algo...</p><p>Era bom evitar pensar sobre isso porque ele se sentia observado, pelado. Gansey sabia que era impossível, estava em uma cabana de lençol numa suíte minúscula e as duas únicas pessoas consigo no quarto estavam muito ocupadas falando pelos cotovelos ou tentando bagunçar os cabelos um do outro.</p><p>Gansey verificou se estava vestido.</p><p>Estava. Sua blusa de pijama imitava uma Polo e, sim, ele comprara especificamente para irritar.</p><p>Mesmo com a polo-pijama, ele se sentia exposto e, de forma desconfortante, não era desconfortável.</p><p>Coisa parecida aconteceu quando ainda no primeiro dia eles já começaram a discutir. Até mesmo Gansey, que normalmente teria ficado com o papel de apaziguar a briga, foi obrigado a comentar sobre os salgadinhos de queijo de Jane: eles fediam.</p><p>E ele também tomou um lado quando Blue reclamou da quantidade de paradas que Henry fazia. De fato, eram muitas, de três em três horas, o que culminou no carro parando de funcionar por cinco vezes só durante o primeiro dia.</p><p>E Gansey também discordava do primeiro ponto de consenso entre Jane e Cheng: sua direção era perigosa. Dick ficou uma hora para explicar que conhecia e respeitava todas as regras de trânsito, mas ouviu um argumento de dois minutos simplesmente devastador e que, realmente, fazia sentido. Parar no sinal vermelho às duas da manhã de uma cidade que você não conhece é perigoso sim, mesmo que seja "o certo" a se fazer.</p><p>Mesmo assim, era confortável. A solução vinha fácil, afinal, três cabeças pensam melhor que uma e que duas. Decidiram trocar o sabor do salgadinho e deixar o carro ligado durante as paradas mais rápidas. Sobre as regras de trânsito, ainda estão pensando numa solução que agrade todas as partes.</p><p> </p><p>°°°</p><p>Dia 7: Cheng dirigiu por oito horas até Jalisco, México</p><p>- Podem me agradecer mais tarde - Cheng sussurrou assim que desligou sua caixinha de som.</p><p>Ele não estava se referindo a parar a música (afinal, Gansey e Blue deveriam agradecê-lo por ter um gosto musical tão impecável). Cheng referia-se à pequena mudança de rota, um retorno, uns minutos perdido em uma estrada de terra, finalmente a rodovia que prometia levá-los a Jalisco.</p><p>Henry Cheng e seus pensamentos.</p><p>Ele tomou a decisão quando percebeu que seus companheiros de viagem estavam dormindo: Blue confortavelmente jogada no banco de trás e Gansey descansando a cabeça contra o cinto de segurança. Ele havia tentado permanecer desperto até o final, mas cedeu ao cansaço.</p><p>Eram as estrelas, a lua e Henry Cheng.</p><p>Também haviam estrelas e lua do lado de fora do carro, mas elas não eram realmente tão importantes assim.</p><p>A lua silenciosa, elegante, imponente. As estrelas brilhantes, poderosas, fascinantes. E o sol, que humildemente tirou a música para deixar a noite ser noite.</p><p>As estradas não eram tão retas quanto as dos Estados Unidos e era bem mais difícil de localizar sem a ajuda de Blue, mas Cheng se esforçou - e pediu ajuda à Abelha Robô, sim, ninguém é de ferro.</p><p>A noite ia crescendo dentro do carro, engolindo a todos, pintando os pensamentos de Cheng, misturando cores que ele não imaginava que pudessem ser misturadas. Ah, o silêncio do lado de fora era justamente como o barulho dentro da cabeça dele: absoluto.</p><p>- Ó deusa Lady Gaga, ajude seu monstrinho - ele sussurrou, tentando se distrair (ou melhor, focar na estrada).</p><p>O Pig II passou pela cidade de Guadalajara e o carro seguia silencioso - com exceção de brevíssimos momentos em que Cheng sussurrava para si ou comentava qualquer coisa sobre o trânsito ou a cidade. No centro da cidade ele teve que parar, tanto para esticar as pernas quanto para tirar algumas fotos da Catedral Metropolitana. O conhecimento dele sobre arquitetura era quase zerado, mas ele sabia que Gansey gostaria de algumas lembranças - ou ele gostaria de ter aquela carta na manga: "Lembra quando passamos pela Plaza de Armas? Não? Ah, é mesmo! Você estava dormindo".</p><p>Eles estavam muito próximos da surpresa que Cheng preparara e, por isso, ele nem se importou quando Blue acordou antes do previsto.</p><p>- Bom dia, Lírio Azul - ele cumprimentou, mas ela se limitou a acenar com a cabeça em resposta. - Tem iogurte para você na bolsa térmica.</p><p>Enfim o primeiro sorriso do dia.</p><p>- Você dirigiu a noite inteira? - ela perguntou, a colher pendendo na boca enquanto cutucava o ombro de Gansey com a mão livre.</p><p>- Sim - ele deu de ombros assim como ela fazia quando sentia-se orgulhosa, mas não queria que soubessem disso. - Às vezes Dick acordava para arrumar o travesseiro e me perguntar quanto tempo ele havia dormido.</p><p>Gansey piscou algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar à luz do dia.</p><p>Cheng desviou o olhar, para capturar a cara dele quando percebesse que já era dia. Bem, quase dia. Cinco e meia da manhã, para ser exato.</p><p>- A gente combinou de você me acordar em duas horas! - Gansey se arrumou no banco e pegou um iogurte para si.</p><p>- Você combinou com você mesmo, eu não falei nada - ele sorriu.</p><p>- Onde estamos? Exatamente? Isso é o México ainda?</p><p>- Puerto Vallarta, meus amores, Puerto Vallarta - tentou imitar um sotaque que, claramente, era de lugar nenhum; ou de algum filme infantil, eles nunca saberiam. - Uma pequena surpresa para vocês, by Henry Cheng - ele virou uma esquina após um semáforo e lá estava: o mar. - Guardem os aplausos para mais tarde, ainda temos uma pequena viagem até o real destino.</p><p>Ele parecia mesmo ter calculado cada passo, tudo perfeitamente planejado. Era mais possível que tivesse sido sorte, mas algo em sua postura e em seus óculos escuros dava a impressão de que Cheng tinha o mundo inteiro sob seu controle.</p><p>- Tomei a liberdade de separar roupinhas de banho p'ra vocês - ele escolheu o momento certo, em que Blue estava distraída demais para negar o presente.</p><p>Ela pegou o biquíni e colocou na bolsa que também havia sido arrumada por Cheng.</p><p>- Mas eu tenho roupa de banho! - Gansey, fazendo o papel de Blue por um instante, protestou.</p><p>- Ah, Dick, o idoso de 93 que era o verdadeiro dono daquela cuequinha decadente ligou pedindo ela de volta - Cheng fez uma careta só de imaginar a cena. - Se quer mostrar suas coxas, pegue uma box. Escolhi azul porque combina com tom de pele frio.</p><p>E Gansey aceitou o tecido, calado. Também colocou em sua própria bolsa. O que continha nela? Só Cheng sabia.</p><p>- Blue, que tal se trocar no carro? Vai ser mais difícil para você achar um lugar legal.</p><p>Ela, ainda hipnotizada, apenas concordou e entrou novamente no carro para se trocar. Os meninos de costas, aguardando.</p><p>Deveriam pegar o que mais julgassem ser "o suficiente para passar o dia isolados", ele disse. Blue mal pôde ouvir a check list de Gansey, estava distraída com o que acontecia do outro lado da rua: o mar.</p><p>O mar.</p><p>- Vai lá Lily, aproveita que ninguém chegou ainda.</p><p>E Blue foi.</p><p>Cheng e Gansey terminaram de arrumar as coisas rapidamente, só para observarem o que ela faria. Uma praia inteira e Blue.</p><p>Ela caminhou devagar até o final da calçada, parecia incomodada com a areia que já havia se instalado entre os pés e os chinelos. Tirou o calçado.</p><p>Chutou um pouco da areia fria com o pé descalço e, ainda que estivesse de costas para Gansey e Cheng, eles poderiam jurar que viram um sorriso.</p><p>Ela continuou andando, eles a seguiram quase em silêncio. Apreciaram-na enterrar os dedões na areia e correr para o mar e enterrar os dedões novamente na areia molhada. Ela respirou fundo - uma, duas, três - e olhou para trás. Estava mesmo sorrindo.</p><p>Gansey a incentivou a entrar no mar. Todo mundo sabia o quanto ela queria.</p><p>Blue tirou algumas camadas de roupa e jogou de volta na praia. E mergulhou. E quando emergiu novamente, fez uma careta de quem havia experimentado, sem querer, água salgada do mar.</p><p>Eles apreciaram Blue dançando e claramente desejosa de aplaudir o mar. Ela tinha um olho para achar crustáceos e conchas bonitas, e um sentido especial para encontrar lixo e descartar num local apropriado.</p><p>Em uma análise mais atenta que Cheng e Gansey definitivamente estavam fazendo, aquela era outra Blue: livre. E ela havia dado pequenas dicas desse seu estado mental, agora só estava mais evidente nos olhos, no sorriso e na pele.</p><p>Cheng entregou um frasco de protetor solar a Gansey:</p><p>- Vamos, homem branco, não queremos andar com um projeto de camarão por aí.</p><p>Gansey estava atônito. Aquele dia iria entrar para a história com toda certeza.</p><p>- Quando? Como? - ele se atrapalhou nas próprias palavras, ansioso para saber sobre aquele plano de Cheng.</p><p>- Imaginei que essa seria a primeira vez dela na praia - Cheng falou enquanto espalhava protetor nas costas de Gansey.</p><p>Gansey disse que não precisava, sem recuar do toque. Henry ignorou, e Gansey repetiu e foi novamente ignorado.</p><p>- Eu descolei as autorizações para o próximo passeio quando a gente saiu de Laredo. Internet é tudo.</p><p>- Próximo passeio?</p><p>- A praia escondida de Puerto Vallarta - e lá estava o sotaque inventado dando uma bela notícia. - Vamos recolher a pequena sereia, o cara do barco já deve estar aqui.</p><p>E quando Cheng disse ter arrumado tudo, ele realmente tinha. O "cara do barco", Esteban, chegou ao porto no mesmo momento que o trio. E, para a graça deles, ele falava inglês.</p><p>Só quando Cheng teve de pedir por um guia (ao menos para chegar à ilha) é que ele percebeu a barreira linguística: iriam viajar por diversos países que só falavam espanhol e todo o conhecimento da língua estava sobre Cheng, formado em música latina e reggaeton.</p><p>- São quarenta minutos até a ilha e, depois, daremos um pequeno mergulho para chegar à Praia Escondida, também conhecida como Praia do Amor - a forma como Esteban falava dava a impressão de que estavam prestes a ouvir um conto de fadas.</p><p>E, de fato, Gansey teve bastante tempo para escutar todas as histórias que o homem tinha para contar. Blue e Cheng preocuparam-se em colocar chapéus de palha e comer os lanchinhos cortesia da casa - ou da lancha, como preferir.</p><p>Quando se aproximaram da ilha, Blue e Cheng pararam de comer imediatamente. O mar calmo batia contra as rochas e quanto mais perto chegavam, menos noção tinha sobre o que realmente era uma ilha.</p><p>O trio colocou suas coisas em uma caixa impermeável que Esteban emprestou e pularam na água gelada em seguida. Blue foi a primeira, segurando-se a uma bóia fixa indicada por Esteban; se ela pudesse, teria nadado na frente deles, ela já conseguia ver a abertura da praia, como uma caverna.</p><p>- A baixinha parece peixe - Esteban comentou divertido. - Há uma corda entre a boia e a ilha, basta seguí-la. São cerca de 8 metros.</p><p>- Te vemos no almoço?</p><p>Esteban anuiu.</p><p>- Nessa hora, vão chegar mais turistas. Aproveitem.</p><p>Gansey riu. Ele reconheceria aquele aviso em qualquer língua. Com certeza, Cheng havia feito algum acordo que garantisse a eles a ilha durante a manhã. Boa.</p><p>Eles tiraram tudo da caixa impermeável e fizeram dela uma mesinha. Henry estendeu uma canga para si, serviu bebida em um copo colorido e se deitou. O merecido descanso.</p><p>De onde estava, ele podia ver as paredes de pedra subindo sobre si, uma caverna com um buraco em cima e água salgada dentro. Era bonito, estarrecedor, mas os dois que estavam brincando na água eram muito mais engraçados.</p><p>Blue conseguia derrubar Gansey com uma facilidade deprimente. Ele era um grande gado.</p><p>Cheng pescou seu celular dentro da bolsa e tirou uma foto dos dois. Ele não sabia se aquela foto era da viagem ou da "foto diária de dick"; talvez ele tivesse que criar uma nova pasta.</p><p>Moon &amp; Stars.</p><p>Talvez.</p><p>Era interessante capturar aqueles momentos, a dinâmica dos dois era incrível.</p><p>...</p><p>Os dois...</p><p>E o Sol...</p><p>Talvez ele nunca...</p><p>Talvez.</p><p>Cheng guardou o celular novamente, mas a pasta estava lá, e iria atormentá-lo por um pouco mais.</p><p>Blue foi mais rápida e jogou água nele.</p><p>- A água continua estupidamente fria, mas você se acostuma - ela estendeu a mão.</p><p>Cheng ponderou. Viu Gansey atrás dela, na água, também chamando-o.</p><p>- Traz um desses aí para mim! - ele pediu, referindo-se à bebida.</p><p>Era um movimento típico de Gansey, pedir uma coisa para conseguir outra. E Cheng cairia, sempre.</p><p>Abriu uma garrafa de soju, tirou os óculos escuros e o chapéu e caminhou até a "água estupidamente gelada", sabendo que seu destino era tomar um caldo decadente, assim como Gansey. Sorte a sua que não haveria foto para lembrar-lhe daquela vergonha.</p><p>°</p><p>Blue pegou a garrafa vazia de soju para pegar uma concha especial que ela encontrou lá. Gansey foi contra, mas os argumentos dela eram imbatíveis: "vou ser bióloga, um dia eu devolvo. E você não pode me impedir de roubar uma concha e um pouco de água salgada".</p><p>Ela guardou a garrafa em sua bolsa quando escutaram Esteban voltando com sua lancha (e um casal). Os três nadaram até onde a lancha conseguia ir e por lá almoçaram com o casal turista - chilenos viajando pelo continente.</p><p>Eles contaram, em um bom inglês, que haviam visitado a Casa de Hernan Cortes e Gansey amou a ideia, perguntando aos outros se eles poderiam passar lá na volta da Venezula.</p><p>- Volta? Estão indo para a Venezuela?</p><p>O trio concordou, animado. Eles só tinham sete dias de viagem, mas parecia um pouco mais. Cada dia havia se espreguiçado lentamente sobre eles e derramado um bom punhado de memórias.</p><p>O casal comentou algo em outra língua, como se discutissem se era possível. Gansey não ligou, porque era possível. Nem que tivessem que guinchar o carro com um helicóptero. Daria certo ou daria certo.</p><p>Gansey fez amizade com a mulher - ou ela não teve coragem para mandá-lo calar a boca? - e assim a estranha e Henry ouviram o primeiro ano da história de Gansey em sua versão pós morte (a primeira).</p><p>De trás para frente, Gansey havia contado toda a sua vida a Henry naqueles sete dias. Ele finalmente estava acompanhando a história, não era mais "o novato".</p><p>Quando a história acabou e a mulher pôde finalmente voltar ao seu companheiro, Blue e Gansey foram nadar outra vez.</p><p>Henry deitou-se na canga sobre a areia grossa, o chapéu tapando o rosto e o corpo coberto de protetor solar. Ele podia escutar Blue e Gansey nadando, mais silenciosos que antes. Vez ou outra ela achava outra concha bonita e mostrava a Dick.</p><p>Era possível imaginar toda a cena. Ele com a água até a cintura, por saber que se fosse mais fundo ela poderia não alcançá-lo; o cabelo quase secando do primeiro (e último, se possível) mergulho, as gotas escorrendo pelas costas... os ombros largos, era melhor não pensar muito sobre eles. Se Cheng se esforçasse, poderia escutar as batidinhas que ele dava na água, esperando Blue voltar de mais um mergulho mostrando algum bicho ou pedra bonita.</p><p>E ela, tentando colocar o cabelo para trás depois de voltar à superfície. O sorriso nos lábios e a fala ofegante. O maiô com certeza lhe caía bem, a pele ficava ainda mais dourada com aquele tom de amarelo. A pele. Cheng sabia que ela se sentiria mais confortável em um maiô e mesmo assim era pele demais; todos estavam acostumados com no mínimo duas camadas de tecido, muito tecido.</p><p>E ela manteve a pose, amarrando sua canga roxa com mandalas na cintura. Uma perfeita cigana.</p><p>Quando ela se aproximou, Cheng pediu para que lesse sua mão. Ela mandou ele para a puta que pariu e se deitou ao seu lado.</p><p>- Ew, você 'tá todo melado - reclamou sem se afastar.</p><p>- E você também deveria estar - ele tirou o chapéu do rosto para encará-la. - Melanina não faz milagre não.</p><p>Blue deu de ombros e se juntou mais, sem dizer nada. Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Henry e colocou o chapéu dele sobre o próprio rosto.</p><p>Cheng estava confortavelmente imobilizado e, com algum esforço, observou Gansey se aproximar sorrindo. Pegou uma garrafa de água na caixa de isopor e sentou-se do outro lado de Cheng.</p><p>- Eu acho que preciso de mais protetor, estou sentindo minhas costas queimarem.</p><p>- E eu acho que estou confortável demais para qualquer um de nós poder te ajudar com isso.</p><p>Cheng levantou a mão livre para ajudar o amigo. Seria cômico se não fosse com ele.</p><p>Seria muito cômico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desvio, descanso e parada obrigatória</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPÍTULO 2: Dos<br/>
De Guatemala à Costa Rica</p><p> </p><p>Dia 11: Blue pegou um desvio pela 221 em Santo André, Guatemala</p><p>— Meus caros, eu preciso dormir — Blue disse com um sorriso largo que combinava pouco com a frase.<br/>
Se os garotos não soubessem que ela ficava “bêbada de sono”, teriam se assustado. Por sorte, não era a primeira vez que viam aquela faceta dela.<br/>
— Entendido — Cheng, que estava ao seu lado, tirou o celular do bolso.<br/>
Gansey se ofereceu para dirigir, mas ela negou.<br/>
— Eu consigo chegar lá.<br/>
— Tudo bem então, vou pegar suas coisas — ele respondeu, virando-se para trás, a fim de alcançar o porta malas que, para comodidade deles, não tinha mais tampa.<br/>
— Vocês agem como se eu já tivesse achado um lugar — Henry comentou, focado. — Quero fazer uma nota de repúdio a Oaxaca, que cidadezinha cara!, Blue, você vai ter que dirigir um pouquinho mais.<br/>
Cheng havia afirmado que em algum lugar há três bairros dali havia um hotel com desconto para aquela noite. E com promoção de massagem.<br/>
Blue torceu o rosto em um sorriso de bêbada e seguiu os comandos do GPS sem pestanejar. Gansey já tinha em mãos tudo que eles precisariam.<br/>
Com cinco dias de viagem, as coisas de Cheng e Gansey já haviam se misturado. Agora, com onze dias, todas as malas eram “nossas”.<br/>
Cheng até havia tentado reivindicar suas sacolas de pano, mas Blue pegou todas; e Gansey já tinha posse 50% dos moletons, mesmo precisando ouvir toda a história de vida da Madonna quando usava algo que estampava a capa de algum disco da cantora.<br/>
Se você não viu Richard Dick C. Gansey III usando um moletom da Madonna enquanto lê o jornal às 7 da manhã em uma poltrona de hotel, sua vida não está completa.<br/>
— É esse o lugar? Blue perguntou quando a mulher do GPS avisou que haviam chegado ao destino.<br/>
— Dick, pode ajudar Blue a estacionar? — Cheng perguntou. — Eu vou na frente cuidar do quarto.<br/>
Gansey acenou, mas Blue desconfiou, ela sabia estacionar. Das duas uma: ou ele estava realmente tentando tirá-la do sério ou estava planejando alguma coisa e queria fazer aquilo sozinho. Enquanto ela pensava sobre isso, foi instruída por Gansey a estacionar mais perto do meio fio.<br/>
Quando o casal chegou à recepção, Cheng estava conversando com uma mulher de branco. Ao perceber a presença deles, lançou o cartão do quarto para Gansey:<br/>
— Você pode subir, se quiser, porque Blue e eu temos um encontro marcado com o SPA desse lugar.<br/>
— Como sabe que eu não quero ir junto?<br/>
— Eu sei que você está louco para ter um momento sozinho desde que pisamos na Guatemala — Cheng rebateu. Seu tom era desafiador, esperando que Gansey negasse. Mas ele não o fez, até porque estaria mentindo.<br/>
— Espero vocês lá em cima então.<br/>
— Ele vai escrever no diário dele — Blue falou, meio tonta, como se fosse um segredo. — Ele está fazendo outro.<br/>
Cheng concordou brevemente e se dirigiu à mulher de branco, provavelmente a massagista:<br/>
— Clarissa, cuide bem da minha amiga, ela vai dormir assim que se deitar na maca.<br/>
Clarissa sorriu amistosa. </p><p>°</p><p>Blue não conseguia se lembrar de como havia parado na cama de casal, ela tinha uma vaga ideia, mas poucas memórias. Talvez tenha caminhado até lá, ou Cheng tenha carregado-a, ou talvez chamou Gansey — ou os dois, foi engraçado imaginar que carregaram-na pelos pés e mãos.<br/>
Lembrava-se um pouco de Cheng pedindo sua calça de moletom de volta e Gansey perguntando onde estava o travesseiro da NASA que ele havia comprado no dia anterior.<br/>
Ela ainda estava em suas roupas de viagem, o cabelo solto dos grampos que o mantinham no lugar. A primeira coisa que viu foi os pés de Henry, e depois, Gansey sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama.<br/>
— Sem sono? — ela perguntou.<br/>
— Acabei de acordar — ele fechou o livro que tinha em mãos. — Há alguns meses, eu já teria terminado esse livro, mas agora estou no mesmo capítulo desde o início da viagem.<br/>
Blue sorriu. Era bom saber que insônia havia deixado de ser um problema recorrente para Gansey.<br/>
— Você dormiu bem? — ele perguntou, sentando-se aos pés dela, perto da cabeça de Henry.<br/>
— Sonhei algo com bruxas, eu estava numa praia, eu acho, não tenho certeza porque a areia era muito muito branca e não tinha água como na praia, talvez seja assim no deserto, mas…<br/>
A conversa afiada era o jeitinho deles de acordar Cheng, que, pasmem: tinha mau humor matinal. O raio de sol só era verdadeiramente um raio de sol depois que lavava o rosto (isso nos dias bons, porque se alguém o acordasse de um jeito “errado”, era mau humor até a hora do almoço). Então Blue e Gansey ficavam sussurrando um para o outro até que ele despertasse; algo no subconsciente de Henry queria muito participar da conversa.<br/>
— Bom dia Celeste, bom dia Dick — falou embolado, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro. — Dormiu bem? — apertou a perna de Gansey, para mostrar que a pergunta era para ele.<br/>
— Sim, acordei há pouco.<br/>
— Eu também dormi bem — Blue respondeu a pergunta de ninguém, bem humorada.<br/>
— A gente sabe — ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, o rosto inchado de sono e com um sorriso bobo. — Você sabia que chuta enquanto dorme?<br/>
Blue se encolheu quando os dois começaram a rir.<br/>
— Só quando estou muito cansada — ela respondeu miúdo e eles riram ainda mais.<br/>
Cheng levantou a blusa para mostrar onde havia sido atacado por uma bicuda durante a noite. Gansey falou que aquilo não era nada porque ele quase havia perdido um dente depois de ganhar um calcanhar bem na boca. Blue só queria ter 20 centímetros a mais, p’ra bater neles de verdade.<br/>
Depois que Cheng contou sobre como Blue caiu no sono assim que a massagista encostou nela (sem explicar como a levaram para o quarto), os três rumaram ao restaurante do hotel, aproveitar o café da manhã grátis.<br/>
Chilaquiles, queijo e carne. E muita, muita pimenta. Gansey quis pagar de refinado e pediu aguachile, uma sopa com peixe cru e broto de planta. Cheng e Blue pararam suas refeições só para apreciar Gansey se esforçando para terminar de comer.<br/>
— Ele é diferentão, ele — Henry comentou quando a aguachile acabou. Mesmo que Gansey tivesse conseguido comer tudo, eles não poderiam deixar aquilo ser uma vitória para o time adversário.<br/>
— O paladar dele é refinado — Blue continuou.<br/>
— Vocês não vão conseguir nada assim — Gansey tentou se defender como sempre, mas dizer aquilo era como entregar os pontos.<br/>
— Sarcheng 2, Dick 0.</p><p>°</p><p>— Mais meia hora de podcast e eu pulo do carro — Blue protestou.<br/>
Ela se arrependia amargamente de ter proposto que o motorista da rodada escolhesse a música. Até então, ela não sabia que o “gosto musical” de Gansey era composto exclusivamente por podcasts. E havia um especialmente irritante sobre notícias do mundo e aquela merda tinha quase três horas.<br/>
Depois dessa breve reclamação, ela pediu para visitarem a Reserva de Biosfera Maia. Enquanto ela e Gansey discutiam as rotas, Cheng sorrateiramente diminuiu o volume da caixinha de som. Tudo bem, era a vez do idoso escolher a música (ou, no caso, o podcast), mas ele não merecia direitos.<br/>
Blue concordava e talvez ela tenha começado o assunto sobre rotas de propósito.<br/>
De volta ao foco, o fato de o destino deles se tratar de uma floresta com tanta história fez Blue sentir a energia antes mesmo de chegarem lá. Havia algo que a puxava para o lugar; ela conseguia imaginar as pessoas vivendo, trabalhando, construindo uma civilização inteira em contato com a natureza.<br/>
Mas, claro, no meio de toda essa magia que exalava de Blue naquele instante, havia Cheng trazendo-a de volta à realidade.<br/>
— A Nova Onda do Imperador é um filme incrível, mas é um absurdo.<br/>
Ele estava há mais tempo do que era conveniente dissertando sobre o filme e o fato de a Disney apagar personagens não-brancos transformando-os em animais. Ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo de estarem falando sobre A Nova Onda do Imperador porque Cheng guardou para si a relação que havia feito entre a civilização maia e a civilização inca. Às vezes ele fazia isso, pulava várias frases de introdução e ia direto ao ponto, como se todo mundo soubesse o que se passava na cabeça dele. E lá estava um podcast aprofundado de cultura pop ao vivo para Gansey e Blue.<br/>
Depois do falatório de Cheng, foi a vez de Gansey. “Vocês sabiam que por 200 anos...”, “Alguns estudiosos teorizam…” e “Há indícios de que” eram as suas formas preferidas de contar algo que eles definitivamente não teriam como saber. E a história estava ligeiramente entediante, até que ele começou a falar de bruxaria.<br/>
Os curandeiros eram quem tinha mais contato com a natureza e a energia do local. Ainda existem alguns que são consultados pelos locais e fazem uso de elementares para restaurar o equilíbrio nas pessoas e entre as pessoas, como também o vínculo com a natureza.<br/>
— Ainda tem muito preconceito com o seguimento por aqui, especialmente por ser uma tradição indígena.<br/>
Depois do adendo a respeito da luta social, Gansey deu mais informações que pareciam terem sido tiradas de um panfleto para impressionar turistas:<br/>
— Um dos padrões de beleza era ser estrábico, então eles balançavam objetos na frente de recém nascidos.<br/>
Não tinha muito o que comentar, mas era bom ter um guia particular.<br/>
E um fotógrafo particular também. Henry tinha visão, um bom gosto especial para fotografia. Mas também tinha um dedo podre para escolher nomes e há algum tempo estava decidido a fazer uma pasta apenas para “fotos diárias de dick”, ou “dick pic” para os íntimos.<br/>
Cheng era o único que podia chamar Gansey de Dick e o motivo para o favoritismo era um segredo. Bem, talvez fosse um segredo para eles, mas Blue enxergava bem além. Era fácil para ela perceber o conforto ali.<br/>
Ela reconhecia porque sentia isso também. Eles não eram os mais observadores do mundo, mas, se fossem, veriam como agiam diferente. Gansey era naturalmente amoroso, afável, dando brechas para todos acreditarem que ele tinha alguma coisa com Ronan ou com Adam. E mesmo assim com Henry era diferente. Difícil explicar, apenas diferente.<br/>
Não é como se tivessem algo, estava mais para como se fossem algo.<br/>
Blue perguntara uma vez, bem descaradamente, “qual é essa entre vocês dois” e Cheng respondeu com um brilhante e vago “jeong”. Depois dessa, ela entendeu que ele também não teria outras palavras para explicar, não com certeza.</p><p> </p><p>Fora de temporada, a visitação aos templos era bem mais fácil. Mas, mesmo assim, o trio optou por começar seu passeio pela mata. Uma expedição guiada que iniciou com Cheng espirrando repelente em seus amigos.<br/>
Blue nem precisava do guia, André o nome dele. Ela encontrava a novidade naturalmente: foi a primeira a ver um javali espinhento e um crocodilo morelet. Gansey e Cheng não sabiam se ela estava inventando aqueles nomes, mas também não se atreveram a duvidar. Ela emanava confiança.<br/>
Parecia estar em sua zona de conforto, pertencia ao lugar, simples assim. Ela acompanhava o guia de forma surpreendente, tanto no raciocínio quanto na movimentação — e foi audaciosa o suficiente para pedir a frente e guiá-los pela última trilha. Pedido concedido, com algumas ressalvas de André.<br/>
Depois da visita, andaram pelos templos. Gansey mencionou uma cidade perdida abaixo deles, mas não deu detalhes sobre. Ou deu? Blue não poderia precisar sobre isso, estava bem que bêbada.<br/>
Ela poderia dizer que estava doando energia ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido, mas tinha certeza que se fosse o caso já teria desmaiado nos primeiros minutos. Definitivamente, estava recebendo energia para recarregá-la muito provavelmente para o resto da vida.<br/>
No topo da última das várias escadarias, ela parou para esperar por Gansey e Cheng. Suas pernas estavam pedindo socorro, mas ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. À base da construção, Cheng tentava convencer Gansey de carregá-lo e, mesmo de longe, Blue pôde ler na expressão de Gansey que ele estava igualmente repudiando e cogitando a possibilidade.<br/>
Quando se encontraram novamente, depois de quase cinco minutos de penúria, Blue os abraçou. Suados e cansados, prestes a desistir de ficar de pé. Do jeito que ela estava, seria capaz de carregá-los de volta para o carro.<br/>
Gansey tentou manter-se firme durante o abraço, Henry despencou sem se preocupar.<br/>
— Obrigada — Blue sussurrou, e sorriu, e chorou, tudo junto.<br/>
Ela tinha certeza que podiam ouvir seu coração batendo. </p><p> </p><p>°°°</p><p>Dia 13: Descanso num lago em Manágua, Nicarágua</p><p>— Ontem estavam brigando, hoje eu estou de motorista do casal.<br/>
Surpreendentemente, quem estava reclamando era Dick e o “casal” que havia brigado no dia anterior era Sarcheng. Eles estavam contabilizando 2 x 1 no jogo que ninguém sabia as regras e que uma das partes (Dick) nem havia concordado em participar. Mas ele estava bem satisfeito com ponto que ganhou por estar dirigindo fora de sua vez.<br/>
E ele estava fazendo isso porque queria mesmo ver como os outros dois iriam interagir depois da briga (todo mundo sabia que esse era o objetivo).<br/>
Como Cheng percebeu rapidamente, iria ser difícil manter segredo entre eles. Blue havia descoberto que a história de “promoção de massagem” no hotel em Oaxaca era mentira. Na verdade, Henry havia bancado o SPA em segredo porque não queria ter que passar pelo constrangimento de oferecer e correr o risco de magoá-la; mas no final ela ficou magoada de qualquer forma.<br/>
Ela se recusou a dormir num hotel depois que saíram da Guatemala, “prefiro ficar no carro”, disse. Tanto Dick quanto Cheng sabiam qual era o objetivo dela: iriam conversar e, sem um consenso, ela dormiria ali para sempre, se necessário.<br/>
Henry se aproximou com cuidado, andando devagar, esforçando-se para não tropeçar nas próprias palavras. Sabia que estava errado e queria mostrar isso. Sem “mas”, sem “eu posso explicar”.<br/>
As palavras se embolavam em sua cabeça. Sentou-se ao lado de Blue no banco de trás. Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes. Palavras, palavras, palavras. Se dissesse qualquer coisa, acabaria falando demais, fugiria do assunto, contornaria a situação, como sempre.<br/>
Ele queria que ela soubesse que ele sentia muito, que faria o possível para não se repetir. E com mentiras! Como se estivesse enganando-a! Meu Deus, como teve coragem?<br/>
Palavras, era difícil saber exatamente há quanto tempo estava planejando o que queria dizer. Blue o observava e ele não desviava o olhar. Henry não se importava em demonstrar que estava vulnerável, não para ela.<br/>
“Eu sinto muito”, ele tentou dizer, finalmente. Mas antes de terminar a frase, Blue o abraçou.<br/>
“Nunca mais minta para mim”, foi como Blue terminou a discussão.<br/>
E ele a abraçou de volta, sem ter certeza se havia mesmo usado palavras naquela conversa. E, bem, Blue usou algumas para explicar seu ponto de vista. Henry escutou com a atenção que ouvia as histórias de Gansey.<br/>
Gostou da forma como ela explicou como se sentia, com mais palavras do que ele faria. Entrando em assuntos que ele teria receio de entrar.<br/>
Considerando a confusão entre o que seus ouvidos ouviam e o que sua mente entendia, Henry ficou curioso.<br/>
Eles ainda estavam falando do mesmo assunto?<br/>
Ela tirou os grampos que prendiam seu cabelo e foi colocando um a um nos cabelos de Henry. Ela fazia isso antes de dormir porque sabia que ele sempre era o último a se deitar. Logo em seguida, deitou-se no colo dele. Mais uma vez em menos de uma semana ele estava imobilizado e não sairia dali se dependesse  dele.<br/>
Então Blue deixou Cheng com seus pensamentos a noite inteira. Ele tentou se distrair ouvindo música, mas não conseguiu.<br/>
Pensamentos, palavras, pensamentos.<br/>
Quando Gansey voltou ao Pig II, estonteantemente bonito para quem acabou de acordar, viu Henry com olheiras que de forma alguma combinavam com ele. Ele foi direto para o banco do motorista e Cheng lhe deu o ponto que merecia.<br/>
— Vocês se resolveram rápido? — Gansey perguntou ao colocar o cinto.<br/>
— Surpreendentemente — Henry bocejou, sentindo o sono chegar. — Eu sinto que não precisei dizer nada, como se não tivesse entendido a situação. Daí eu só sentei e aprendi o que tinha que aprender.<br/>
— Bem vindo ao clube — Gansey sorriu largo. — Café da manhã? Ou quer parar para lavar o rosto?<br/>
— Eu vou é dormir em cima dela.<br/>
E se ele falou, ele iria. Henry colocou o braço para trás a fim de alcançar um travesseiro, colocou sobre as costas de Blue e dormiu ali mesmo. (E eles que se virassem para encontrar uma promoção de massagem de verdade depois desse contorcionismo.)<br/>
Antes de cair no sono, Henry jurou que pôde ouvir Dick falando a mesma coisa que jurou ter ouvido Blue falar.<br/>
Talvez fosse alucinação. </p><p>Ou talvez fosse real.<br/>
Henry e Blue foram acordados por Gansey em um lago em Nicarágua. Parecia meio distante de qualquer lugar habitável. Eles se perguntaram como haviam parado ali com o Pig II que, convenhamos, era potente como um cavalo mas teimoso como uma mula. Seria fácil para Ronan guiar o carro até ali, não Richard III, o senhor da direção preventiva.<br/>
— Saiam, eu trouxe café da manhã.<br/>
Pelo sol, devia ser meio dia.<br/>
Blue saiu antes, espreguiçando-se dolorosamente. Do carro, Henry viu os amigos se abraçarem brevemente, antes dela notar o pequeno piquenique.<br/>
— Boiola — ela disse sorrindo largo.<br/>
— Eu não seria tão meloso assim nem se tentasse! — Henry, mesmo que estivesse tentando dar um pouco de espaço a eles, não pôde perder a oportunidade de zoar Dick.<br/>
Ele se imaginou dormindo no carro enquanto os dois aproveitavam algumas horinhas juntos. Mas Gansey o chamou. Não como se estivesse convidando-o, mas como se ele não precisasse de convite e, inconvenientemente, estava atrasado.<br/>
— Você não vai dormir aí! — Dick falou alto, caminhando até o cobertor que colocara sobre a grama (não o de microfibra, ele não era doido). — Eu não enchi o colchão à toa.<br/>
Blue já estava sentada, abrindo uma garrafa de chá gelado.<br/>
— Ele comprou aquelas suas balinhas de morango! — ela falou, levantando o pacote para que Henry pudesse ver. </p><p>Quando Cheng se aproximou, Dick estava deitado no colchão que “não encheu à toa”. Ele fez o mesmo gesto de mão, chamando-o, agora tão convidativo quanto questionador, “o que ainda está fazendo de pé?”.<br/>
Henry deitou-se ao seu lado. Eles sempre faziam assim quando chegavam em um novo quarto de hotel, para aproveitar a roupa de cama limpinha. Mas ali não havia roupa de cama como desculpa. Não havia desculpa; e não precisava haver.<br/>
Eles se entreolharam, deitados, ombro a ombro. Os olhos vidrados um no outro, próximos como estiveram antes, brilhantes como nunca. Henry pôde jurar que escutara Gansey falando algo bom, algo familiar, mas a boca dele não havia se mexido. Mesmo assim, era claro, de certa forma, como Gansey estava confortável e feliz.<br/>
— Acho que peguei a bebedeira de sono da Blue — Cheng disse desviando o olhar. — E vou dormir, estão todos convidados.<br/>
Então Henry puxou o braço de Gansey e fez dele um travesseiro, assim como Blue havia feito consigo dias atrás.<br/>
— Eu vou nadar — Blue respondeu. Era possível ouvir ela pisando cuidadosamente na grama seca, voltando ao Pig II para pegar o maiô amarelo.<br/>
Cheng sorriu e sentiu a respiração de Gansey sobre si.</p><p>º </p><p>Henry só acordou novamente quando sentiu algo molhando suas roupas. Era Blue, convenientemente deitada sobre eles, rindo largo como uma criança que acaba de pregar uma peça.<br/>
Em algum lugar entre rir junto e se acostumar à luz, Henry viu Blue e Gansey se beijarem; e ele teve certeza de que não era sonho ou mais um delírio porque sentiu Gansey abraçá-lo e Blue apertar sua mão. Naqueles 3 segundos de beijo, Cheng soube que era real.<br/>
Ele respirou fundo, e viu a pele do pescoço de Gansey arrepiar em resposta.<br/>
Blue encarou a cena e sentiu seu coração pulsar, enchendo seu peito. Parecia que ela estava prestes a fazer uma escolha difícil e que não havia resposta certa  e a pergunta também não era certa, de todo jeito.<br/>
Sendo assim, acomodou-se cheia de incertezas entre eles. Era assim, ela, sensata, sem saber o que fazer quando mais precisava.<br/>
“Seja sensata, Blue”, continuava tentando dizer a si mesma, inutilmente. Ela só conseguia escutar as batidas do próprio coração e a risada dos dois, reclamando que ela estava molhada.<br/>
Apenas isso.<br/>
Esticou-se um pouco e encarou os lábios de Gansey; já eram seus.<br/>
Encarou Henry.<br/>
Gansey também o fez.</p><p>°<br/>
Da terceira vez que Henry acordou, estava sozinho no colchão. Não havia sinal de Dick, mas Blue estava esticada sobre o capô de seu carro. Não havia sinal da lua, mas o sol já havia se posto, restando apenas resquícios de que estivera ali.<br/>
Cheng espreguiçou-se no colchão e chamou Blue. Ela respondeu “vem cá você” e ele foi. Discutiram, olhando para o céu, esperando as estrelas, sobre a possibilidade de passarem a noite ali. Blue falava como se estivesse pedindo permissão ao lugar, não a opinião de Henry.<br/>
— Tirando todos os problemas, é uma ótima ideia — ele respondeu. — Vamos montar a barraca? Assim Dick não pode recusar.<br/>
Mas ele não recusaria: estava comprando repelente e mais comida para poderem passar a noite sem problemas. A impressão era que ele também queria aquilo e, em algum momento, Cheng pensou que os três estavam dividindo a mesma célula cerebral.<br/>
E ele teve certeza disso quando, sem trocar uma palavra, Blue e ele concordaram em dar um sumiço nas roupas de Gansey antes que ele chegasse.<br/>
— Vamos aos poucos, duas hoje, duas depois de amanhã.<br/>
— Isso! Deixamos no próximo lugar que a gente parar.<br/>
— Não gosto da ideia de outra pessoa usar aquela atrocidade verde-radiação — Cheng ponderou.<br/>
— A gente não pode jogar fora! Quem pegar é porque precisa — ela pegou a mala onde sabia que havia a maior quantidade de camisas Polo. — Eu escolho a amarelo-tristeza.<br/>
— Poxa vida, eu gostava dessa — ele falou enquanto pescava a verde da mala.<br/>
— Você está louco, Cheng. </p><p>°</p><p>Acampar no lago foi legal, até perceberem que estava frio demais para dormir. Foi preciso colocar todos os cobertores na barraca e pegar todos os moletons de Henry para que o trio conseguisse parar de tremer de madrugada.<br/>
Gansey iria anotar isso no diário. Faz muito frio à noite na floresta. E, como esperado de um país localizado na zona tropical, fazia muito calor ao meio-dia.<br/>
Depois que desmontaram o acampamento no dia seguinte, os três só pensavam em tomar um banho e qual foi a surpresa deles quando o máximo que ofereceram pela barganha de 20 reais* foi uma “ducha” nos fundos de um restaurante (e eles ainda teriam que almoçar lá!). Blue e Gansey pensaram que Cheng tentaria convencê-los a pagar uma diária só para usar o banheiro, mas estavam enganados: ele foi o primeiro a pegar sua bolsa no capô e correu de volta para o restaurante.<br/>
Treze dias de viagem foram o suficiente para que Henry substituísse sua necessaire por uma bolsa. Ali ele tinha tudo duplicado: shampoo, condicionador, sabonete líquido para o rosto, sabonete líquido para o corpo, óleo corporal, hidratante, água de banho e, é claro, gel. Além do básico, você poderia encontrar, se procurasse bem, coisas que pertenciam somente a Blue, ou somente a Gansey (mas a linha entre “meu”, “seu” e “nosso” era a mais fina possível).<br/>
— Nesse calor, eu entraria numa fonte em uma praça — Henry disse ao dono do restaurante, que os conduzia para os fundos. A frase fora dita sem emoção, no esforço que ele fazia para ser educado com quem não conhecia seu mau humor matinal.<br/>
Gansey encolheu os ombros quando viu Henry se despindo assim que o dono os deixou sozinhos. Ele colocou a muda de roupas em cima de uma pilha de cadeiras e logo pegou a mangueira que estava pendurada na parede. Cheng não havia feito cerimônia, não havia se explicado, nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de se preocupar com o que Blue e Gansey poderiam pensar.<br/>
E enquanto os dois desviavam o olhar e fingiam estar bastante entretidos com uma rachadura no chão de ardósia fosca, Henry terminou seu banho.<br/>
— Agora sim, uma nova pessoa — ele falou sonoro, parecia prestes a cantar uma música.<br/>
Seu sorriso era acolhedor, quente como o sol que estava começando a incomodar a pele; mas seu olhar era desafiador.<br/>
E só quando Blue finalmente teve coragem de encará-lo é que percebeu que ele não estava realmente pelado.<br/>
— Pensei que Henry Cheng não tinha vergonha do próprio corpo — ela comentou, uma resposta verbal a uma afronta não verbal.<br/>
— Não tenho, mas também não quero ser preso internacionalmente por atentado ao pudor.<br/>
Ele e Blue trocaram um daqueles olhares que ela invejava em todas as pessoas que tinham aquele nível de conexão. Ali estava. Ela tirou uma camada de roupa e, antes que pudesse verificar a cor do top que estava usando, Henry jogou água nela.<br/>
Gansey não era tão ousado quanto Blue, não tivera coragem nem de trocar olhares com os dois (ele sabia que Cheng o convenceria).<br/>
— Ei, ‘tá com medo do quê?<br/>
Henry sequer precisou argumentar para que Gansey percebesse que ele tinha razão. Não havia motivo para ter medo. </p><p> </p><p>Quando saíram do restaurante - cuja comida apimentada não ajudou muito na sensação de alívio do calor - Blue e Henry se recusaram a entrar no carro até que Gansey voltasse. Era normal que uma pessoa do grupo se distanciasse um pouco, do nada e sem avisar, então combinaram que os outros dois esperariam no carro.<br/>
O Pig II estava estacionado debaixo de uma árvore, do outro lado da rua, mas seria impossível ficar dentro dele porque o ar-condicionado estava se recusando a funcionar.<br/>
Blue se encostou contra o capô do carro, o calor da lataria ultrapassando o tecido fino da calça estampada. Henry se encostou nela, de costas, apertando-a mais contra o carro.<br/>
— Minha cara de quem vai queimar a bunda nesse carro.<br/>
Eles riram e ela o abraçou. Ninguém queria muito contato físico naquele calor infernal, mas a situação não poderia exigir qualquer outra conduta.<br/>
Gansey reapareceu com três casquinhas em mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Entregou a de baunilha para Blue e a mista para Henry e se encostou contra ele assim como Henry fizera com Blue.<br/>
— Vocês dois são ridículos — Blue brincou e eles apontaram para suas cabeças, se dizendo muito inteligentes, na verdade. </p><p>— Sabe, eu fico feliz de vocês se darem tão bem — disse Gansey. Os dois não podiam vê-lo, mas sabiam que ele estava sorrindo. — Eu me sinto confortável com vocês.<br/>
— Gansey acorda pensando em como ser boiola.<br/>
— Blue, por gentileza, só aceite minha declaração.<br/>
— É Blue! — Cheng se intrometeu (mais) — Agora vai me dizer que é homofóbica? Que começou a namorar o cara sem saber que ele era um gado?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°°°</p><p>Dia 17: Parada obrigatória em Cartago, Costa Rica</p><p>— Eu não queria admitir, mas gostei da música… — Henry surpreendeu a todos.<br/>
Era a vez de Gansey escolher, e por algum motivo passara a noite anterior fazendo uma playlist para si mesmo.<br/>
Fazer coisas para si (e por si) estavam na lista dos milagres que “sarcheng” haviam feito na vida de Gansey. Antes, ele pensaria exclusivamente nos outros, mesmo que, para o bem geral, ele tivesse que se sacrificar.<br/>
Buscara Glendower pela memória de Noah, estava sem casa por causa de Ronan, perdera noites e noites de sono preocupado com Adam. Gansey se dava por inteiro até para quem pouco conhecia, algo urgente em si o impedia de pensar, bem, em si.<br/>
Jane e Henry pisaram no freio, por ele, com ele.<br/>
Gansey reaprendeu a se mimar, a se cuidar. Passara a se sentir extraordinariamente mais confortável consigo e, aparentemente, tudo começou quando, no início da viagem, Henry e Jane se esforçaram para ajudá-lo a dormir.<br/>
Dia após dia eles inventaram chás, meditações, massagens, até que um dia (no sétimo, talvez) Gansey praticamente desmaiou às 23 horas e só acordou às 8 da manhã do dia seguinte - um verdadeiro recorde!<br/>
Agora estava ali, experimentando uma nova playlist e saindo da zona de conforto (para arrumar uma zona de conforto ainda maior).<br/>
— Hoje a parada obrigatória é Cartago! - disse Gansey.<br/>
Henry pegou o celular só para ter certeza de que estavam indo para mais um parque.<br/>
— Parque Internacional da Amizade — ele falou em voz alta assim que encontrou o possível destino.<br/>
— Acho que alguém quer se declarar — Jane, no banco de trás, riu.<br/>
Gansey a espiou pelo retrovisor. O olhar que ele precisava, o olhar que o levava de volta para Henrietta.<br/>
Henry tocou seu ombro, e lá estava Henrietta novamente. O rosto dele queimou ferozmente, não por vergonha, mas pela excitação de poder viver aquele momento. Estava vivo, finalmente no tempo certo, no lugar certo.<br/>
— Não precisa ficar com vergonha, somos todes queer aqui — Henry provocou.<br/>
— Mas eu sou cishet — Blue interviu.<br/>
— Ah, é… Esqueci da hetera — Henry torceu o rosto em uma careta. — Como a gente deixou ela entrar no grupo mesmo? — fingiu fofocar com Gansey.<br/>
Enquanto Jane tentava enforcar Henry com o cinto de segurança, Gansey sussurrou “eu também sou heterosexual” e o interior do carro congelou por alguns segundos.<br/>
— AHAM! — sarcheng respondeu em uníssono.<br/>
E não deram mais explicação. Gansey tentou perguntar várias vezes o que aquele “aham” significava, mas os dois só recomeçavam a rir. E foi com várias perguntas em mente que Gansey quase atravessou Costa Rica, dirigindo por 10 horas sem parar.<br/>
— Copiloto, precisamos de um hotel.<br/>
— Vocês dois são muito engraçados mesmo — Henry falou em tom de reclamação, mas achava engraçado de verdade. — Capaz da gente dirigir por vinte horas no meio de um deserto e vocês me pedirem um hotel como se eu fosse mágico.<br/>
Jane riu alto. Ela reconheceu que era assim: quando se sentia minimamente cansada, já pedia uma pousada.<br/>
— Tenho uma notícia p’ra vocês: chamaram o cara errado — ele sacudiu o telefone, que já estava aberto no Maps. — Quem tira coisas dos sonhos é o brutamontes sem alma.<br/>
— Aposto que já achou um lugar e continua fazendo drama.<br/>
— Com desconto ainda — ele aproximou o celular do rosto. — Pega o próximo retorno.<br/>
Assim que disse isso, entregou o celular a Blue para que ela falasse “esquerda” e “direita”.</p><p>— Eu adoro essa mania de vocês — Blue comentou assim que saiu do banheiro e se deparou com os dois deitados na cama.<br/>
Gansey observou bem a situação e, realmente, já poderiam chamar aquilo de mania. Sempre que chegavam em um hotel novo, os dois se aninhavam na cama para verem as fotos que tiraram desde o início. Henry estava indo bem com a série de “dick pic”, com cerca de 40 fotos, sendo umas 10 montagens de mau gosto que Gansey deveria policiar para que não caíssem nas mãos de Ronan.<br/>
Aquela era uma boa mania. A pele de Henry era naturalmente quente e estava sempre macia. Ele estava usando cremes que comprara em uma feira no México e, céus, era muito cheiroso.<br/>
Quando Jane se juntou a eles, já de banho tomado, implorou para que fizessem o mesmo.<br/>
— Não sei como aguentam esse calor! — ela reclamou, arregaçando as mangas do moletom que um dia fora de Cheng.<br/>
— De noite faz frio — Henry deu de ombros.<br/>
— E você pode tentar não usar moletom — Gansey propôs à namorada.<br/>
Tanto ela quanto Henry o encararam assustados. Dizer aquilo era uma afronta pessoal ao estilo deles.<br/>
— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo que vocês não prezam o conforto tanto quanto eu, entendi.<br/>
Gansey já estava esperando eles fingirem vômito ao lembrar da coleção de polos, mas se distraíram com as fotos.<br/>
— Tem umas realmente boas aqui! — ela comentou.<br/>
— Eu sou fotógrafo, né, xuxu. </p><p>º</p><p>— Opinião impopular: não gostei de Costa Rica — Henry se pronunciou assim que pegou o volante.<br/>
— Por causa do calor? — Jane tentou adivinhar.<br/>
— Não.<br/>
— Insetos? — Gansey também tentou<br/>
— Não.<br/>
— Já sei! — Jane pulou no banco do passageiro. — Foi porque o Gansey conversou com dois costarriquenhos e agora ‘tá com mania de falar “pura vida!” o tempo todo.<br/>
— Bingo!<br/>
Jane soltou uma gargalhada que Gansey achou linda mesmo sabendo que era às suas custas.<br/>
— Vocês dois não respeitam a tradição alheia.<br/>
Ele não deveria ter falado aquilo. Sarcheng estava prestes a ganhar o próximo ponto:<br/>
— Blue, o que Dick falou ao se despedir da recepcionista?<br/>
— Pura vida!<br/>
— E quando você ligou ventilador?<br/>
— Pura vida!<br/>
— E quando tomou um sorvete de manga no café da manhã?<br/>
— Pura vida!<br/>
— Sarcheng 3 x Gansey 1.</p><p>Apesar de ser por motivos diferentes, Gansey também não era o maior fã de Costa Rica. Claro, um país com pessoas felizes, cheio de vegetação, era lindo! Mas era complexo e parte dessa complexidade veio quando tiveram que atravessar a floresta por uma estrada de terra.<br/>
Blue quase vedou a aventura (e Gansey também não gostava muito da ideia), mas aparentemente era a única forma de chegar à fronteira de carro — ao menos, era a única forma que o Google Maps conhecia.<br/>
Passaram pelo Parque Internacional da Amizade rapidamente, uma visita bem de turista. Nenhum deles conseguia se concentrar depois de perceberem que, muito provavelmente, estavam violando alguma lei ambiental. Henry tentou suavizar a situação dizendo que aquele país não tinha exército, mas isso só aumentou o pânico de Jane (ela imaginou a cara de sua mãe ao descobrir que o nome da filha estava sujo internacionalmente).<br/>
Durante a travessia, começou a chover. O universo nem esperou um deles comentar “pelo menos não pode ficar pior”: ele só mandou a pior situação. Estava anoitecendo, a chuva não parava e, convenientemente, o ar condicionado do carro se recusou a funcionar.<br/>
De janelas fechadas, a respiração do trio começou a embaçar o vidro. Henry queria se juntar à Jane desenhando flores e abelhas, mas ele precisava prestar atenção na estrada.<br/>
O espaço para ela desenhar acabou, então se espremeu entre os bancos da frente para poder sentar-se atrás com Gansey. Henry espiou rapidamente a janela desenhada.<br/>
G S C<br/>
Não estavam dentro de um coração — Jane não era dessas —, mas era como se estivessem. Era exatamente como se ela tivesse escrito aquilo em seu diário.<br/>
Henry procurou Gansey pelo retrovisor enquanto Jane estava ocupada com outra janela e pediu para que olhasse o desenho. Gansey queria tirar uma foto, mas entendeu o objetivo da garota. Era para o desenho se desfazer com o tempo; ela faria outros.</p><p>º </p><p>Depois de belos dias sem insônia, Gansey quis ficar acordado. Estava cansado, sim, mas algo urgente espancava seu peito. Era tão perto de felicidade, mas tão perto! Os dias se passavam como se ele estivesse constantemente beijando Blue, a sensação leve, doce, mágica.<br/>
Mas havia urgência. Não havia acabado, não estava completo.<br/>
Gansey deixou Jane e Henry no quarto pela noite e saiu para dar uma volta. Não tinha coisa alguma para fazer ou ver senão no bar ao lado da praça. Seria ótimo dizer que Gansey encontrou um velho sábio potencialmente bêbado para ajudá-lo com seus sentimentos, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.<br/>
Ele ficou preso nos próprios pensamentos, indo e voltando entre questões pertinentes e momentos engraçados. Aleatoriamente, lembrou-se de várias vezes que ele simplesmente perdeu a pose. Em alguns momentos, quando seria necessário apenas desfilar um pelo sorriso presidencial, Gansey perdia a pose.<br/>
Aconteceu da primeira vez durante a primeira reserva em hotel. Gansey foi à frente, sabia as palavras que queria dizer, consertou o relógio no pulso casualmente e encarou a atendente. Logo em seguida, Henry apareceu no campo de visão, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, ambas as mãos segurando a borda do outro lado, como se fosse pular para dentro a qualquer segundo.<br/>
Gansey sorriu, e continuou assim por um tempo um tanto exagerado. Henry estava colado a seu lado, conversando animado sobre algo que tinha visto do lado de fora do hotel, capaz de energizar qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Era hipnotizante. E quando a recepcionista perguntou o que mais iriam querer, tudo que Gansey conseguiu responder foi “ableble”.<br/>
Sim, dicção mandou abraços.<br/>
Ele pensava que sabia o que queria, mas, talvez...</p><p> </p><p>Pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que estava procurando, pelo que ansiava. O sentimento só pairou por sua cabeça, uma nuvem branca imaginária e agitada.<br/>
O dono do bar perguntou algo em um grosso espanhol e Gansey foi suficientemente esperto para se lembrar como se desculpar naquela língua. Acabou pedindo pela segunda opção na tabela de preços, uma cerveja barata que Gansey não reconheceria novamente nem se tentasse.<br/>
“Eu devo estar ficando louco”, Gansey sussurrou. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. usei reais porque pesos são difíceis de converter<br/>f2. anarts de inspiração:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/cute-electrocute/art/sarchengsey-again-671927283<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/jailhouseking/art/Guacamaya-775473697</p><p>3. discussão importante no final dessa thread: https://twitter.com/famimarmota/status/1330633616586649604<br/>4. e ai e ai e ai?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. nos EUA, passaram por Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas e Texas</p><p>2. fanart de inspiração:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/cute-electrocute/art/Sarchengsey-670104156</p><p>3. fic também disponível no spirit (famimarmota2d) e no wattpad (famimarmota)</p><p>4. capítulo novo todos os dias que terminarem com 0, às 21h</p><p>5. meu tt: famimarmota</p><p>6. e ai e ai e ai?</p><p>marmota manda kissus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>